


Stranger things x reader one shots

by sydwoof (orphan_account)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sydwoof
Summary: to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit





	1. Jonathan Byers

You grabbed your books and closed your locker, walking to your next class, but you were stopped by Steve Harrington, your protective older brother. 

**“(y/n), where are you going?”**

**“English...my last class. Is something wrong?”**

**“You’ve been seeing Jonathan Byers behind my back when I told you not to.”** You looked behind him and locked eyes with Jonathan. You waved, a smile crept onto your face. Steve blocked your view. 

 **“Steve, you’re my brother, not my father. I can make my own decisions.”** You walked around Steve and met up with Jonathan before you both walked into your English class together. 

**“What was that about?”**

**_“Just Steve being overprotective as usual.”_ Jonathan gave you a lopsided grin. **

**“You guys seem pretty close…”**

**“Well, he is my brother.”** Jonathan stopped in his tracks. **“Please, don’t leave me because he’s my brother.”** As you were looking at the ground, Jonathan grabbed your hand. 

**“Hey, I won’t leave, don’t worry. The thought that Steve Harrington, the guy that shattered my camera, is your-”**

**“Wait, he shattered your camera? Why the hell would he do that?”** Jonathan let go of your hand to take his seat. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

 **“He saw some- a lot- of pictures of you, which were taken by my camera.”** He quickly looked away, avoiding your eyes. 

 **“Me? Why would-”** Jonathan leaned over his desk to whisper in your ear.

 **“You’re my muse, (y/n).”** He sat back in his seat as soon as the bell rang. You looked at the board in front of the classroom; your face a dark shade of red.  
...  
..  
.  
Once the bell rang, Jonathan stood in front of you, his bag already slung over his shoulder. You started to pack your things. 

 **“Aren’t you going home?”** He shrugged his shoulders. 

 **“I think I’ll walk you home today, I’ve got some time to kill.”** He gave you a lopsided grin.   
…   
..  
.

You slung your bag over your shoulder and began to walk to school. You peeked your head into an alleyway to see the high school. 

**“Shortcut.”**

You mumbled to yourself before you strolled through the dark and creepy alley. As you were approaching the end of the alley, a couple of brutes walked up to you. Luckily, before either of the brutes could harm a hair on your head, Jonathan stepped into the ally and pushed you behind his body. 

 **“Stay behind me, I’ll be your shield.”** One of the un-named brutes swung a punch at Jonathan, which hit him square in the jaw. 

**“Jonathan…”**

The other brute came behind you and held you in his grasp. You squirmed, letting a whimper slip out from in between your lips. You tightly closed your eyes. You heard multiple hits and soon felt the grasp on you loosen and then completely disappear. You felt two warm and comforting hands on your shoulders, you slowly opened your eyes. 

 **“Hey, you’re ok, right?”** You shakily nodded your head. **“Come on, I’ll walk you to school.”** Jonathan grabbed your hand and started the walk. 

 **“Thank you. I’m glad you were there.”**  
…   
..   
.  
The next day at school your brother, Steve, ran up to you and wrapped you in a hug. Jonathan stood next to you awkwardly. 

**“I heard about what happened… are you ok?”**

**“Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks to Jonathan.”** Steven glanced at Jonathan. 

**“Thank you for protecting (y/n). I’m uh, sorry about shattering your camera.”**

**“Don’t worry about it.”** You smiled as you watched your older brother and Jonathan awkwardly have a conversation. You wrapped your hand around Jonathan’s. He squeezed your hand. 

 **“Well, I’m going to go (y/n). I’ll see you later.”** Steve pressed a kiss to the top of your head before he caught up with his friends. 

 **“I’m so happy you guys are friends now.”** Jonathan held back a snicker. 

**“I wouldn’t go that far, but I’m glad you’re happy.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	2. Stranger things x female! reader

You anxiously waited in the woods for Jonathan. You heard leaves crunching underneath a pair of heavy shoes. You turned around, but nothing was there. You sighed in relief but jumped when Jonathan popped out from behind a tree.

 **“D-don’t do that. You know I get scared easily.“** Jonathan chuckled.

**“Sorry, you just look cute when you’re startled.”**

**“Can we get out of here? These woods are giving me a bad feeling.”**

**“That’s probably a good idea.”** Jonathan grabbed your hand once he saw how much you were quivering with fear. He calmly led you out of the woods.  **“Hey, it’s going to be ok. I’ll protect you. I promise.”** You gave him a look of uncertainty.

 **“But you’re the one who scared me.”** You calmly told your tall boyfriend. Jonathan shrugged his shoulders and let out a small chuckle. He pressed a kissed to your temple as you two walked.  **“So why did you want me to meet you in the forest?”** He shrugged his shoulders again.

 **“I was curious if you got scared easily…. And you do.”** Jonathan smiled fondly at you.  **“You jumped like a kitten.”** You tried to put on your angry face, but Jonathan just gave you another kiss in return.  **“You look so cute when you try to look angry~”** He murmured into your ear.

…

..

.

You sighed contently and laid on Jonathan’s bed. He laid down next to you. ‘Should I stay or should I go’ was playing in the background.

 **“You ok?”** Jonathan’s voice whispered in your ear.

 **“Yeah, just a little tired.”** You turned your body to face him, he wrapped his arms around your torso.

**“Well, you can take a little nap if you want to. I’ll be here the whole time, so you have nothing to worry about.”**

**“You sure?”** Jonathan smiled and gave you a small side hug. You let out a sigh and curled up to his side; you quickly dozed off to sleep. Jonathan picked up a nearby book and began to read, all while wrapping one of his arms around your sleeping form.

…

..

.

Jonathan set down his book and carefully stood up, cautious to not wake you. You rolled over onto your side, your back facing him. Jonathan stretched and left his bedroom to grab his jacket.

..

.

Your body started tossing and turning, you hastily reached for where Jonathan would be, but nothing was there. You sat up panicked and distraught. Jonathan ran into his room and held you in his arms.

 **“Hey, hey. It’s ok. I’m here, you’re safe.”** You slowly laid back down.

 **“Where did you go?”** He let out a sigh and began to brush your hair soothingly.

 **“I went to grab my jacket, I was going to surprise you with food when you woke up. Are you alright to stay here for about half an hour?”** You nodded your head and got comfortable. Jonathan pressed a kiss to your forehead.  **“I’ll be back sooner than you know it.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


End file.
